In so-called two-stage clutches, a driven element can be driven at a drive speed and also at two different, relatively lower take-up speeds. As a result, three different speed stages can be realized. If the driven element, for example a fan impeller of a motor vehicle, is to rotate at the engine speed, a first friction-disk clutch, for example, is provided, so that the driven element can be driven in a non-positive manner. When the first friction-disk clutch is disengaged, a first take-up speed of the driven element is set by means of a second friction-disk clutch and an eddy-current clutch coupled to the second friction-disk clutch. For a take-up speed which is lower still, both friction-disk clutches are disengaged, the driven element is then moved by means of and together with, for example, a rotating driveshaft due to bearing friction.
The clutches are driven, in particular, by means of a central driveshaft, or for example when there is a fixed axle, by means of a driving pulley.